


Overlooked

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: just a tiny bit of nonsense.





	Overlooked

"You too, eh?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least you're sort of small.  I'm the second largest country in the world by landmass, and yet somehow nobody even notices that I'm there."

"That's tough.  People can be such idiots, I'm not sure how they manage it."

"Do you ever get mistaken for someone else?"

" _All the time_.  I don't get it.  He's just a big, red hunk of dust, and I'm the most beautiful country in the world."

"Oh, I could give you a run for your money."

"Have you _seen_ my mountains?"

"Have you seen mine?  Besides, I have moose."

"I have sheep."

"Exactly."

"Why you-"

"You know, I think they're jealous."

"What?"

"The other nations.  We're just too beautiful, remembering we exist is bad for their egos."


End file.
